


Of Books and Potions

by uwujinism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Slow Burn, coco exists, don't ask about the time/era this is set in i have no idea, i just really love these two boys just as much as they love each other bear with me, jinyoung has a cat, jinyoung is a witch, mark is a nerd, probably irregular updates don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujinism/pseuds/uwujinism
Summary: When the owner of his favourite bookshop passes away Jinyoung mopes for a while; until he finds out that the shop wasn't closed.Mark inherits his late uncle's bookshop and initially doesn't think it will be exciting to manage; until he meets Jinyoung.(and also Jinyoung is a witch)





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!
> 
> After a terribly long time I've finally managed to sit my ass down and write something again!  
> I read a book about magical pets today and I was inspired to put that into a fic so yeah here you go.
> 
> I will try to stick to a regular updating schedule as well as I can, but I will not be able to promise you anything, as I'm a little busy with school right now as much as I'd like to, I can't put writing before school, so please bear with me for this.
> 
> Also, as I've said, it's been a while since I've properly written something, so I apologise if I sound rusty in the beginning... Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jinyoung looked out the window onto the street where a few black umbrellas indicated the small crowd of people making their way into the forest. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and walked into the kitchen. The silver-grey cat that had been peacefully sleeping on the small chair in the corner of the room opened one of her eyes at the sound of the kettle but quickly returned to sleep after confirming that there were no unfamiliar guests.

With a cup of freshly brewed herbal tea in hand, Jinyoung made his way to the couch in the living room where he sat down. He picked up the book lying on the coffee table and weighed it in his hands for a moment before opening it at the page that was marked with a small post-it. He had reached the last chapter when he felt a familiar weight in his lap. Looking down at the cat that had just joined him he smiled a little.

‘You always know just when to appear Hea dear.’

He set down his cup on the coffee table and started petting the cat's small head with his now free hand. ‘I'm almost finished with the book and I don't have anything else to read anymore.’ Hea started purring silently. ‘It's a shame that old Wei passed away… His bookshop was wonderful. Moreover, I really liked the man.’

He sighed again before sliding the post-it back into the book and putting it down next to the empty teacup. Lifting the cat up to look her in the eyes he said, ‘I'm glad to have you, you know?’

**°°°**

The door of the old bookshop creaked when he entered. The windows were covered by heavy, dark curtains which absorbed all sunlight from the outside, engulfing the shop's interior in darkness. Even though he made very small, careful steps as to not destroy anything as long as he could not see, the man ended up knocking over at least two stacks of books. When he had finally found the light switch he looked around for a moment and furrowed his brows.

‘This is going to be a lot of work…’


	2. o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinyoung meets the new owner of his favourite bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since the prologue is really short and I'm very excited for this story I decided to post the first chapter today already! I hope you enjoy it!

‘Hea you won’t believe what happened to me today!’

At the sound of her name, the Egyptian Mau cat raised her head just enough to see that Jinyoung had returned from town. The man made his way into the living room where Hea lay in her favourite spot, the gigantic red wind chair Jinyoung had inherited from his grandfather. ‘Sometimes I wonder how you’re supposed to help me when all I ever see you do is sleep,’ Jinyoung smiled as he sat down on the couch. His comment caused exactly what he had wanted it to Hea slowly got up from her throne and strolled over to Jinyoung, who welcomed her on his lap with a smirk.

‘So... wanna guess what happened?’

The cat raised her head to look him in the eye with an expression of absolute annoyance. Jinyoung smiled. ‘I’ll take that as an “I don’t want to guess because I’d much rather listen to you telling me about it immediately”, okay?’

Hea gave a tiny meow before lowering her head onto Jinyoung’s lap again and tilting her ears a little to symbolise her interest in the story.

‘Remember when I was moping about Wei’s bookshop last week? Well, turns out Wei had a nephew who inherited the shop and is now taking care of it!’

Hea nodded her head in approval and purred a little.

**°°°**

Jinyoung originally only meant to go into town for a few groceries and to not be holed up in his home the whole day. He couldn’t help it when the bookshop magically attracted him. He just had to go there; it was like an invisible force pulled him.

He knew the way to the old bookshop well enough to let his feet carry him on their own and soon enough he reached the old framework house with the bronze sign that read “The Book Of Love”.

To Jinyoung’s surprise, the shop windows were not covered and the shop seemed as calm, but alive, as usual. He hesitantly reached out and pushed the door. It opened and the familiar bell sound echoed through the old shop as Jinyoung entered it slowly.

‘Welcome!’

Jinyoung stopped in his tracks when the unfamiliar voice called out to him.

‘May I help you in any way?’

Jinyoung finally looked into the direction of the voice and was met with the sight of a man about his age, maybe a little older, leaning against one of the shelves and smiling at him. He cleared his throat.

‘Actually, that would be nice. I’m sorry to ask and it’s probably a dumb question but... who are you? I’ve never seen you here before and after Wei passed away, I just assumed the shop would be closed, so... I was just wondering.’ Jinyoung managed to regain his composure and turn fully towards the other man.

The latter nodded. ‘I understand where you’re coming from. I didn’t exactly plan on this either... I’m the former owner’s nephew. My name is Mark, nice to meet you. I inherited the shop and thought I might as well check it out once at least. I’m not sure what I should do with it yet. For the time being, it will remain a bookshop though.’

‘Ah. Nice to meet you too, Mark.’

‘You called my uncle by his first name... Did you come here often? Were you two close?’

‘Well... I guess you could say I’m a regular customer? Wei knew everyone in town and everyone knew him. That’s what it’s like in small towns like ours. Everybody knows everybody.’

Mark nodded. ‘So, is there anything else I can do for you?’ He flashed Jinyoung an, admittedly adorable, smile.

**°°°**

‘You know Hea, he was really cute. But he didn’t sound like he wanted to keep the shop for a long time... So I probably shouldn’t get my hopes up.’ Jinyoung absentmindedly stroked the cat’s back.

Hea let out a questioning meow.

Jinyoung abruptly stopped petting her and looked down, only to be met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes. ‘I was referring to the hopes of the bookshop staying. Not getting to know him...’

Hea continued to stare at him with sceptical eyes and let out a soft growl.

‘I’m serious, it’s nothing like that. And no, I’m not lonely, I’ve got you. And I prefer tranquillity anyway.’

Hea lowered her head without another sound and started licking her paws.

‘Sulking won’t make me agree with you, sweetie,’ Jinyoung sighed before shooing the cat off his lap and getting up.

**°°°**

‘Coco!’ Mark finally got a hold on the small ball of fur.

Lifting her up he furrowed his brows and scolded, ‘You can’t run around the shop like this yet, there are too many book stacks that could fall over and hurt you, okay baby?’

Coco just looked at him with her big dark eyes. ‘I’ll walk you in a bit, please have a bit more patience, alright?’

He put the dog down on the old sofa in the corner of the shop and turned around to continue what he was doing before Coco had gone wild.

His work was once again interrupted when the sound of a phone ringing echoed through the shop. Mark set down the book he had been inspecting to walk to the counter and pick it up.

‘Mark! You won’t believe what happened to me today. I met this super cute barista and I think he flirted with me? But I’m not sure because from what I’ve observed he’s nice to everyone... I mean that’s his job of course but-‘

‘Don’t forget to breathe, Jacks,’ Mark interrupted his friend.

‘Oh, right.’ The man on the other end of the line laughed sheepishly. ‘He was really cute tho...’

Mark let out a laugh. ‘I’m sure he was. Is that why you called? To tell me how cute that barista was?’

‘Of course not, Markie! I wanted to ask you how your first day as a shop owner went! What do you plan on doing with it?’

‘I’m not sure yet, I’ll try it out for a while, if it’s fun I’ll keep it. If not, I’m sure there’s someone who’d be willing buy it.’

The line was silent for a second. Mark smiled. ‘Jackson, you know that I can’t see that you’re nodding when we’re on the phone?’

He could hear the embarrassment in his friend's voice when he answered, ‘Well, you understood me anyway.’

After a short pause, he continued. ‘So, how’s the town? Are the people nice? Any cute boys?’

‘The town’s nice. I haven’t talked to too many people yet, but a few people came to the shop and they were all really nice and welcomed me kindly. I like it here, it’s less pressure and stress than in the city.’

‘That’s good! I need to visit you sometime. Before I do that though, I need to know the answer to the most important question. Are there any cute boys?’

‘Jacks, please. You never change, do you?’

Mark knew Jackson was shaking his head when the line went silent again.

‘Why are you avoiding my question? It’s not hard to answer; it’s a simple yes or no question.’ Mark could see his friends pout even without standing in front of him.

‘I’m not avoiding your question. There’s not that many young people around here, it’s mostly people around the age my uncle was.’

‘Okay, I’ll give up. It’s good to hear that you’re doing well over there. Remember to eat, we both know you tend to be a little forgetful. Oh, and Youngjae says to cuddle Coco for him. He misses her.’

‘I will, I’m sure Coco misses him too. She’s been running around all day and wouldn’t stay still. I’ll probably be busy with getting to know the shop and the town for the next few days so don’t worry too much if I don’t pick up the phone immediately.’

Jackson gave an understanding hum. Suddenly, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and a series of small barks interrupted their conversation. ‘Okay, I really need to walk Coco now or she’ll go insane... Thanks for calling and good luck with that barista!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of the bookshop is inspired by the wonderful peter gabriel song 'the book of love', i suggest you listen to it if you don't already know it because it is really beautiful!
> 
> i'm soft for got7 with animals, can you tell?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> talk to me on twitter @yeiiowpostits !


	3. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco is a wonderful wingwoman. (triple alliteration, i'm a lyrical genius)
> 
> In which Mark and Jinyoung get to know each other a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the terribly long wait... i was really busy with school and kind of neglected all my hobbies but i'm back for now! 
> 
> before we start i should probably tell you that between the first chapter and this one a few days have passed but yeah... i also noticed while proof reading the first chapter again that jinyoung never told mark his name but let's just pretend that he did after i cut their conversation off hahaha
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> (not betaed so please forgive any typos and feel free to call me out in the comments lmao)

‘Coco!’

Jinyoung would not have taken notice of the person approaching him if it hadn’t been for the white ball of fur jumping onto his bench and sticking its nose in his lap. While the dog started inspecting the book Jinyoung was reading, its owner started apologising. Jinyoung could practically hear the embarrassment in his voice.

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry, she normally isn’t this...’

‘Lively?’ Jinyoung completed the other man’s sentence. He didn’t really feel bothered by a cute dog cuddling him.

There was a short pause. ‘Yes! That’s the word I was looking for. As I said, I’m really sorry. Coco, would you come here now please?’ He sounded even more flustered than before and if there hadn’t been so much distress in his voice Jinyoung would have deemed it cute.

The small white dog reluctantly retreated from his lap. Jinyoung followed her with his eyes and was met with a familiar sight. ‘Mark?’ The brown haired’s eyes widened in surprise. Now that he thought about it though, he faintly remembered seeing the dog, Coco, when he visited the bookshop.

‘Indeed. Jinyoung it was, right? I’m terrible with names.’

Jinyoung nodded. He closed his book and tried to think of something to say that didn’t sound too much like forced small talk. Mark seemed genuinely interesting and the last thing Jinyoung wanted was to make him feel like Jinyoung was feeling pressured to be polite. He didn’t actually expect Mark to be the one to initiate a conversation but was pleasantly surprised when the other suggested for Jinyoung to join him and Coco for a bit. (‘Only if you don’t mind of course! I mean you do have this amazing book you’re reading...’ They started bonding over their admiration for Haruki Murakami. Jinyoung found out that apart from her books, Mark didn’t actually read novels at all and preferred comics and movies. He made a mental note to try and find some books Mark would like. (‘I won’t accept this, you can’t own a bookshop and only read a book once in a century!’) Jinyoung found out that before coming here to take care of the bookshop Mark had been studying business in Seoul. (‘Won’t you regret interrupting your studies?’ ‘It was never really a dream of mine, to begin with. I guess I just went with it because I knew I’d be good at it.’) He found out about Mark’s obsession with succulents. (‘I had to put my cacti into a glass cabinet because Coco kept hurting herself...’) When he heard that Jinyoung had never really been outside his small town, Mark made it his special task to tell him about Seoul and the city life. Jinyoung decided that he could live without it. (‘It just seems a lot more stressful, you know?’ ‘I guess. But I like the anonymity of big cities. It makes you realise how small you actually are. I feel like that makes it easier to face your problems.’) Jinyoung discovered that Mark laughed at the smallest things and that his laugh was infectious.

 Coco was slowly trailing behind them. From time to time she would stop to investigate a particularly big or unusual flower or to observe a butterfly that had flown especially close to her face.

**°°°**

Mark felt his lips curl into a small smile as he watched Jinyoung and Coco play a few metres down the path.

Today had been exhausting. He’d finished unpacking all of the boxes in his new apartment above the shop and tidied the rest of the shop. When he’d arrived a week ago the shop had looked cosy and small but cleaning all of it had felt like trying to empty Hermione’s bag.

It had been nice to go outside after working all day and talking to Jinyoung had felt very relaxing. He gave off the regular ‘boy next door’ vibe at first but after getting to know him better Mark had discovered many more, intriguing layers of his personality. He had learned that Jinyoung loved reading and couldn’t go a day without it (he’d kind of figured already when he found out that Jinyoung was a regular at his uncle’s bookshop). He also learned that Jinyoung liked rainy days and preferred sunrises over sunsets. Mark discovered that when Jinyoung talked about a book he had read his eyes would almost sparkle with joy. He found out that Jinyoung lived alone and owned a cat called Hea. (‘That is an unusual name.’ ‘Is it? My grandmother chose it. It means grace.’) Mark also learned that Jinyoung played that piano and made money from it by playing at the few local restaurants and cafés. In response to Mark’s question whether he had a career dream, he laughed heartily and said, ‘I’m already living it.’ (And Mark learned that when Jinyoung laughed his eyes wrinkled up adorably.)

As he watched Coco chase Jinyoung on the lawn in front of him he felt a little bit more at home than before.

**°°°**

‘Thank you for accompanying me home.’ He thanked Mark for the third time this evening.

‘No need to thank me. It is kind of on my way, so it’s no problem at all. I should thank you for this wonderful afternoon.’ Mark looked down at Coco, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. ‘I think Coco loved it too. You’re actually amazing for making her warm up to you so quickly.’

Jinyoung smiled. ‘I guess I’m just a natural with animals? Tell her that I loved it too.’

Mark nodded. ‘Good night Jinyoung.’

‘Good night Mark. Get home safely.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! 
> 
> i'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the first one, i did my best but i did not have the time to pull it any longer and i preferred to give you something shorter i'm comfortable with over something longer that's more likely to become boring or bad so i hope you can understand that.
> 
> a fun fact that came to my mind while brainstorming for this chapter: jinyoung was reading 'norwegian wood' by haruki murakami (aka one of my favourite books (thank u jae for recommending it to me)). it was a book that mark's late uncle recommended to him which is why he has a very strong emotional bond with it and is actually rereading it for the third time right now!
> 
> are you as excited as i am for eyes on you? there's another track composed by my man bam on there i'm sure it will be amazing i'm so thrilled!! and jinyoung composed the fan song, i feel like i might cry lol
> 
> AND omg the tour dates and venues for the world tour are out!! they're coming to my country but i actually don't have anyone to go with and the size of the venue scares me a lot so i'm still insecure whether i should try to get a ticket or not... are any of you guys going? if you do i hope you have lots of fun!
> 
> you can also yell at me about the cb and tour and honestly anything else on twitter @yeiiowpostits!


	4. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinyoung visits the bookshop again and also there's witchcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am finally BACK!  
> i promise you, i have not forgotten about this but i have been busy and lazy which is a deadly combination lmao
> 
> have fun with this chapter, it's a lot less dialogue than i usually do but i'm quite content with it, i hope you guys like it!

In his memories the bookshop would always smell like dusty parchment, ink and a hint of black Darjeeling tea. When you stepped through the door along with the clear sound of the small bell entering your ears you would be welcomed by that particular scent. It wasn’t particularly strong but rather wrapped itself around you like a comforting blanket.

Nowadays when Jinyoung stepped inside he would still hear the ringing of the small bell above the door but the scent that floated around the room was a different one. The dusty parchment and ink had stayed but instead of the Darjeeling it smelled of hot cocoa and dog fur. Jinyoung wouldn’t call it worse, just different. He had to get used to it at first, but somehow even with this change the bookshop still felt like a piece of home.

Mark was currently standing behind the counter and going through the inventory list. His brows were narrowed in concentration and his mouth was slightly agape. Jinyoung was pretty sure not even an earthquake could have shattered his focus. He had come to the shop today because he needed something new to read and he had been out in town anyway. Initially he had planned on quickly deciding on a book and going home again to finish some chores but now he didn’t dare to interrupt Mark’s work and instead chose to wait around the shop for a little longer.

He tore his gaze away from the man at the counter and looked around the room. His eyes caught a familiar white bundle curled up on one of the old chairs. With a silent, careful _‘Coco~’_ he approached the dog. She slowly raised her head at the sound of her name.

‘Since your dad is busy, do you want to play with me while I wait for him?’

**°°°**

After miscalculating the same term for the third time Mark decided that he needed a break. He put the pen down and stretched his arms out. His shoulders crackled lightly and he shuddered a little at the sound. He took a quick look around the shop and was startled by the sight of a smiling Jinyoung smothering Coco in his lap. The younger was sitting on a chair in the left corner of the shop with the dog in his arms. Coco looked like she was trying to hold a staring contest with the man. Mark’s lips curled up into a smile at the same moment as Jinyoung’s eyes started to form crescents and cute wrinkles appeared at the outer edges as he burst into a silent giggle. Mark heard him whisper a small _‘Coco, your tongue tickles!’_ before putting the dog back on the ground.

Coco immediately started waddling in Mark’s direction and he quickly looked in a different direction.

‘Are you finished with your work?’, Jinyoung asked. Mark thought that his voice sounded really soft. ‘I didn’t want to interrupt you so I played with Coco for a bit.’

Mark nodded. ‘You didn’t have to. Taking care of customers is part of my job after all. Is there anything I can do?’

**°°°**

‘I’m home!’

Jinyoung had never thought it was weird that he talked to Hea as if she were his roommate. They did share a house, so what if she was a cat. She felt like- no she _was_ an old friend, someone who had accompanied Jinyoung for his whole life.

He was greeted back with a lazy _meow_. Jinyoung took off his shoes and coat and entered the living room. The cat was lying on the windowsill and enjoying the last afternoon sun rays.

‘Are you comfortable?’ Hea answered with another, less lazy and more content, _meow_. Jinyoung smiled a little. ‘I’ll let you relax a little more. You can join me in the kitchen once you’re done tanning,’ he chuckled.

The scent of dried leaves and flowers felt more like home than the building he lived in ever could and Jinyoung loved it that way. The water in the kettle bubbled silently as it started to boil. He still remembered the day he had come home with the electronic rainbow-LED adorned kettle. Hea had given him the most judgemental look a cat could muster (which was _very_ judgmental, in Jinyoung’s honest opinion), but he loved the tacky thing nonetheless.

Jaebum, on the other hand, had burst into a loud laugh upon seeing it. ‘Oh, Jin,’ he had said, ‘that’s so unusual for you, yet so fitting.’ Jinyoung had shrugged. At least he wasn’t the one who stored his potions in empty water bottles and labelled them with Sharpies.

**°°°**

Hea joined him twenty minutes later when he was in the middle of scribbling down the new recipe he’d created. The cat jumped onto the counter and stuck her nose into Jinyoung’s worn out journal, right where he was writing.

‘I can’t write like this.’

Jinyoung knew that the cat was well aware of that fact, not only from the mischievous look she gave him.

With a pretend-annoyed sigh, he put down the pen and turned to the side where a cup with a bright orange fluid was sitting on the table. ‘It looks pretty, right? I’ve finally found a way to make it last longer than four days. Are you proud of me?’ The cat nodded lightly from her place on top of the notebook.

‘I can’t convince you to leave my journal like this, huh?’

With a small shrug, he lifted his hand lightly. Hea let out a disgruntled screech upon realising that she was being levitated but she knew better than to try and fight it. While Jinyoung’s speciality was certainly potion-making, he wasn’t too bad in the field of air magic either, an advantage, or in this case, disadvantage, that came with being friends with Jaebum.

With a triumphant smirk, Jinyoung snatched his journal and left Hea hanging in the air just for two more seconds before gently lowering his hand, causing the cat to float towards the ground.

‘If you’re just going to be in the way of my practice, you may as well go back to lazing around in the sun.’

Jinyoung felt a bit ridiculed when a loud boom of thunder echoed through the room and Hea gave him an unimpressed look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i hope this was fun to read!
> 
> while i'm really excited for what i planned for the next chapter, i won't promise you an update date since i don't know how much time i will find to write. of course i will do my best tho and i appreciate everyone who is sticking with me despite my lenghty breaks uwu
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated as always and you can yell at me on twitter @yeiiowpostits!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @yeiiowpostits !


End file.
